mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Wensley/Gallery
Season three Apple Family Reunion The Apples arriving with an airship S3E08.png The Apples look at the airship S3E08.png Apple Flora and Candy Caramel Tooth run toward each other S3E8.png Two fillies playing with each other S3E08.png Apple Flora tickling Candy Caramel Tooth S3E8.png Fillies playing with each other S3E8.png Apple Flora and Candy Caramel Tooth greeting animated S3E8.gif Apple Bloom 'Where is she' S3E08.png Babs about to spin Apple Bloom S3E08.png Apple Bloom gets spinned S3E08.png Apple Bloom becomes happy S3E08.png Babs blowing her mane S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs Seed meets again S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs reunite S03E08.png Apple Bloom 'I know it hasn't been that long' S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs 'It felt like forever!' S3E08.png Apple Bloom walking with Babs S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'I can't wait to hear all about it!' S3E08.png Apple family reunion S3E8.png Apple family stops making fritters S3E8.png Apple Bloom peeking from behind hay bales S3E08.png Apple family approach the cart S3E8.png Granny Smith and relatives in the cart S3E8.png Hayride cart pulling away S03E08.png Apple family cart speeds down the road S3E8.png Where are we headed S3E8.png Rainbow of fruit bats 2 S03E08.png Rainbow of fruit bats 1 S03E08.png Ponies impressed S3E08.png Bat Attack 2 S3E08.png Fruit bats begin their attack S3E08.png On a Collision Course S3E08.png Apple Bloom Everypony jump out S03E08.png Ponies jump off the cart S3E08.png Apple family surrounds the barn S3E8.png Apple family agreeing with Granny Smith S3E8.png Applejack has one last idea S3E8.png Applejack starts singing S3E8.png Apple family in Raise This Barn S3E08.png Raise This Barn pony do-si-do S03E08.png Raise This Barn stallions raising framework S3E08.png Apple family together during Raise This Barn S3E8.png Apple Bloom and Auntie Applesauce do-si-do S3E8.png Apple Bloom and Applesauce dancing S3E8.png Fixing barn waving S3E08.png Repaired barn S3E08.png Apple family at the barn S3E8.png Babs Seed eye error 2 and Apple family S3E8.png The Apple Family together S3E08.png Photo album 0 (Family picture) S3E8.png The Apple family dancing S3E8.png Photo album 6 (Ponies playing around) S3E8.png Season four Filli Vanilli Applejack holding the microphone S4E14.png The crowd cheering S4E14.png Turkey gobbling S4E14.png Big Mac inhales S4E14.png Leap of Faith Several ponies walking S4E20.png Applejack and Big Mac walking towards the tent S4E20.png Trade Ya! Twilight sighing and levitating a quill S4E22.png Rainbow Dash getting excited S4E22.png Applejack pointing toward vintage pie tin S4E22.png Coco Crusoe looking at antique chicken S4E22.png Crowd of ponies hears bear roar S4E22.png Rainbow complains to Daring Do collector S4E22.png Season eight The Maud Couple Derpy with a missing pony poster on her S8E3.png|Seen walking behind Derpy ''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Wensley selling apple cider MLPBGE.png Wensley with long line of customers MLPBGE.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Apple and Cake families Sombrafied S9E2.png Mane Six surrounded by Sombrafied ponies S9E2.png The Summer Sun Setback Braeburn warns others not to eat food S9E17.png Earth ponies evacuating food area S9E17.png Ponies in a state of complete panic S9E17.png Villains watch chaos from behind crates S9E17.png Appleloosan ponies still feeling weak S9E17.png Pinkie Pie examining Wensley S9E17.png Pinkie examining Wensley's tongue S9E17.png Nurse Pinkie looking at a clipboard S9E17.png Pinkie "even if I was an actual doctor" S9E17.png Pinkie Pie "no idea what's wrong" S9E17.png Applejack "there's gotta be a reason" S9E17.png Applejack "maybe the food?" S9E17.png Pinkie Pie goes wide-eyed with shock S9E17.png Pinkie Pie "I ate the food, too!" S9E17.png Twilight lifting her friends into the air S9E17.png Wensley and Apple Bumpkin pushing party cannons S9E17.png Growing Up is Hard to Do The Appleloosa County Fair Animal Showcase S9E22.png Bloofy navigating an obstacle course S9E22.png Biscuit guiding Bloofy through the course S9E22.png Wensley running away from the stadium S9E22.png Miscellaneous Wave 11 Blind Bag Wensley.jpg Wave 11 Wensley collector card.jpg Apple Family Portrait art print WeLoveFine.jpg Pony Reunion Week promo MLP mobile game.jpg Wensley album page MLP mobile game.png